


Refusing to Wilt

by MistressofFiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofFiction/pseuds/MistressofFiction
Summary: Rebirth is weird. Especially with the life i was given. Guess good ole Kami had something in stored for me because, it's going to be a troublesome life.





	Refusing to Wilt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey another new story that I decided to roll with... I really thought on this plot. ;p. I think I’m into S/I now. Hn let’s see how far this’ll go. I honestly don’t mind if you review or not.  
> I write as an outlet, so if you don’t like my stories or they have terrible grammar, (which is only sometimes…..) Then don’t read by all means. You may not like my version of things. I’ll listen to constructive criticism, but I won’t give free control.  
> Thank you once again.

They tell you when you die; you’d either go to heaven or hell. But sadly that wasn’t the case. I’m really starting to think hell may even be paradise.  
Yes. That’s how bad the situation was. I mean don’t get me wrong, it’s not like my body is ripped into a million pieces or anything. So you see? It could be worse.  
But no. I was in a situation where I didn’t have any say, and er well sort of wouldn’t have a say for a while, if my age is anything to go by. Let’s start from the beginning and give you the spark notes version of my life.  
I wasn’t by, no means mistreated as a kid. I had a fairly normal childhood. Well if you called staying inside reading all day normal, yeah totally normal then. Anyways, growing up I was well taken care of. I had a mother and a ‘father’. My dad was flighty during my whole life. I often wondered “What the hell did she see in that idiot?” But to no avail, I never got an answer. I had one person I adored above many, my grandma. She was my rock, the one person I could count on since birth, ya know? She was the best grandma ever.  
I had a total of three siblings. That all got on my everlasting nerves. My brother was pretty mellow though. He was a talk when you talk to him fellow. Loves pushing buttons, seeing as I snapped on him numerous times when I was younger…besides that. He was still my idiot older brother. Then my two younger sisters, who I still despise. It’s a love-dislike thing, ya know? I always said dislike; my mom hates the word hate. How ironic that’s my favorite word besides sleep and fries.  
I grew up, well not that much but I sure did. I was 19 and in my junior year of college. I was proud; I was finally onwards being my own person. I had my family’s support and acknowledgment. I was going to be a dental hygienist. Only one more year to go; I know what you’re thinking…. Dealing with teeth, no way. Well yes way, I thought it was brilliant really, it’s much harder than it seems. But that’s what makes it fun. I told you, my normal was weird, so I’m sure my fun is the same way.  
Anyways back on track, my death wasn’t really super heartfelt. It was more of a dumb chick trying to play hero, you guys are going to laugh when you hear about my cliché death.  
Believe me or not, I died in a gas station robbery. Well more like I died on the way to the hospital, but close enough, ya know? So what happened was I was at the gas station getting ramen. I know right? Dying over ramen, THAT I DIDN’T EVEN GET TO EAT MIND YOU. But while I was browsing the small selection, because like always I cleaned out Mr. Anwari’s supply, making him shuffle to the back with a scowl attach on his face. He should be used to this by now, we’ve done that for two years now…  
But yes, like I was saying I was snatching up all the ramen I could get whilst being picky to certain flavors. I heard a ding, which meant that someone obviously came in, probably to pump gas or whatever they went to do. Thinking it’s not my business, I bent over again to pile one more ramen cup in my hands, I was feeling good tonight so I even grabbed a few packs of cherry twizzlers and a chocolate bar.  
Not even a second after I heard screaming and I looked around to see Mr. Anwari sweating bullets, and a dyed blonde haired lady with tears streaming down her face her eyes wide, in the chokehold of some bastard. Swinging his gun he told everyone to sit the fuck down or he’d shoot her. It looked to be about her family, she had 2 kids, and her husband held them firmly. An older man who looked like he was in his 60’s had worked the night shift, and two other women. Mr. Anwari’s wife was crying behind the counter clutching their son. ‘Poor kid, I’m so sorry’  
‘Out of all the nights’ my brain seemed to think on auto pilot. I silently rest all the snacks that were in my hand down. Creeping towards the back closet area I located the metal pole Mr. Anwari had back there, I only knew of this spot because I accidentally spilled a big Slurpee drink and the stingy bastard made me clean it up. I had successfully located the pole, and grabbed it.  
I silently prayed to God, and any other deities that were out there to help me in that moment. I guess it worked because the greedy guy in front held the woman to his neck gun pressed to her head; he had her holding the bag whilst Mr. A filled it. The others were sitting quietly tears streaming down their faces. ‘I know the feeling’ my brain thought grimly.  
Taking my chances I crept behind the guy, biting my bottom lip, I swung at the lowlife. Hitting him clean in the head, the gun swaying to the side of the room; ignoring my mini victory, I told Mr. A to buzz the police. I took my phone out, in that moment I don’t know what compelled me but I called my grandma.  
It took about one ring before she answered.  
“Hey Tash baby, how you doing out there? We miss you baby.” Smiling to myself, her voice was like warm water down my back. I missed my family too. I finally answered. “I was just calling grammy, you know checking up on you like always” I laughed out loud. It felt forced. I wanted to cry. I was scared; I just knocked a man unconscious. I didn’t feel that bad about it really.  
“Tash is there something wrong? You sound off baby” She told me gently. My eyes bugged out wondering how she knew. “Can’t hide from grammy” She reminded me softly, and in that moment I knew she was smiling, even if she was worried.  
Sighing I finally responded “It’s nothing grammy, I just was calling to check up and tell you that I loved yo”-BOOM BOOM BOOM. Mr. A and the lady and a few others started screaming.  
I couldn’t for the life of me see why everyone was screaming. We had won; the bad guy was finally getting what they deserved. I crumpled to the floor in a heap. I had been shot in the back.  
WOW. My mind wanted to laugh because you usually see those things on movies, ya know? But no this was real, the searing pain was real, the fact that I couldn’t stop bleeding was real. ‘I wonder who I pissed off in heaven’ I was even sarcastic in during death, well jeez. If being a dental hygienist didn’t work, I could’ve been a great comedian. I heard my grandma shouting on the line, my vision fading. It was like a flickering candle, my vision went in and out.  
Looking up at the person who shot me he grabbed his partner on his back forgetting the money, and looked up at me. He tilted his head.  
“Why? Why’d you risk your life for people you barely know, people that aren’t your own kind? Who look down at you, now look where you are. You could’ve lived if you had stuck with us and defended us” I barely heard him, and oh how I wanted to scream in pain.  
“Oh please save the bullshit. Cry me a fucking river; you think I don’t get enough of that? You think I like the stares? The fact when some people see me, they hold their bags tight because of my skin color? Because my skin is dark; that I like the misconceptions people have against me? You’re just making it worse for us by doing what you’re doing.” Wincing in pain, I gritted my teeth tears running down my face full force. “Everyone has a struggle, something about them that people look down upon or frown upon because it’s not what society think is normal or agree with. Or like”  
Continuing because I felt like they needed to hear this before I passed out, I felt terrible on the verge of 10,000 deaths. “You decided to get these guns and rob this store; you decided to shoot an innocent in the back. But one thing you don’t decide is to tell me what I should’ve done. I hope when I’m gone and you’re sitting in jail you think about these words.” In that moment the cops came him and seized both off the offenders, dragging the one I knocked out.  
The EMT’s came and gently grabbed me up and settled me on the side. Their faces grim, as we started to leave Mr. A, asked if he could come. They allowed it, He had already told his wife to shut down quickly and go home. After kissing her deeply and hugging their child.  
On the way to the hospital my eyes felt like lead, that speech had really worn me out. Sleep sounded nice about now. I hollowly heard something in the back.  
“HER VITALS ARE GOING DOWN, NO DAMNIT STAY ALIVE, DON’T GO TO SLEEP. GRABBING THE DEFIBRILLATOR, ADMINISTERING ONE SHOCK,” I could barely think clearly, a small smile on my lips. I rasped out silently.  
“Hey Mr. A can I get free ramen now? Or at least a discount” I asked, trying to light up the mood my breathing going out.  
His lips twitch and tears leaked out his eyes. “Yeah and even a family discount too brat.” I knew the bastard could be nice. I smiled one last time “That sounds nice Mr. A, tell my family that I love them, got it?” And after that I faded into an endless sleep. I’m certain it was death. I was happy ya know? I filled my purpose and it felt great, well not the dying part. That one kind of sucked.  
My biggest regret; well I guess it’s I never got to say goodbye. I hope they don’t mourn me too much, but then again I was pretty awesome.  
Which brings us to the present time; I woke up to bright lights. Which to be fair I thought I was in the hospital. That maybe I somehow lived. Well I was sort of right on both accounts and wrong at the same time.  
I had actually died, but I also had been reborn. To be fair I always thought about what would happen to us when we died, where we’d go or if we just sleep forever. Either way I wasn’t particularly amused. Hence me crying as I came out of someone’s womb. All I could think of was ‘This Again?’ and what was strange I still had my mental capabilities; my mind should really be goo at this point.  
I looked up at the person who was cradling me and blinked, figures the lady who birth me was Asian. Therefore I must’ve been Asian. Not the weirdest thing out there. She had delicate features, and had a serene air about her. Her almond shaped eyes held a fierce intensity to them, and that’s probably what drew me in the most to her. It made me feel that I wasn’t alone in this foreign land. I still didn’t forget about my past life, and just thinking about that made me burst into tears.  
Guessing that the people around me thought I was hungry, the nurse ushered my…what do I really call her? Mom? I guess I would, but I still felt a bit unsure. My caretaker held me next to her chest and fed me. Hmm seems odd, an almost 20 year old drinking breastmilk in the body of an infant….Erm yeah that would warrant more than a few weird looks, wouldn’t it? Sure damn would.  
Sigh why is life so troublesome again?  
The thought of going through puberty again, was mortifying on its own.  
Very troublesome indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s the first chapter, of a hopefully good story. I’m hoping it’s not too marysuish, but then again it’s my story. I’m almost done with the chapter for “New Beginnings” So check that out as well as the others. Thanks for reading if you do. xx


End file.
